Secrets
by cruentus-luna
Summary: Everyone has a secret, Arthur has one that he doesn’t share with anyone. Not his friends, nor family, nor god. Slash and Het. None explicit. AL, AG, LG hinted. No confrontations. Drabble.


Cruentus-luna: Please note that **English is not my first language** so I apologize in advance for all the grammatical and spelling mistakes I will make…Um, hides so I'm a closet Arthur/Lancelot fan. I'll go back to writing H/D soon…really.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Genre: Romance/Angst/General

Warnings: SLASH (for het fans), HET (for slash fans) Post-war, Lancelot didn't die. Second person.

Rating: R

Pairing: Arthur/Lancelot, Arthur/Guinevere, Lancelot/Guinevere (hinted)

Archive: FF.N

Reviews: Would be very much appreciated (are you kidding! Would be worshiped!)

Title: Secrets

Author: cruentus-luna

Summary: Everyone has a secret. Arthur has one that he doesn't share with anyone. Not his friends, nor family, nor god. Slash and Het. But none explicit. A/L, A/G, L/G (hinted). No confrontations.

Chapter: 1/1

* * *

**_Secrets: Chapter 1/1_**

You know, you know what they did. What they do.

Why some days he is missing from the tavern.

Why sometimes she doesn't come to bed at night.

You let them do what they like.

You let them have their little secret.

They think you don't know, and you don't plan to make them any wiser.

That way, you can get so much closer to what you've always wanted.

Because _he_ would never want you.

And that, you also know.

He said it to you once, _"I love you Arthur." _

And he had smiled so beautifully. Not the large grin plastered on when he tells his jokes or when he teases about how alike Boar's children are to him.

But the one where he quirks his lips just a little to the left, where if you look really closely you can the faintest hint of his teeth. One of the smiles where it's curved and crooked in all the right places.

You just stared at him, stared as the rising sun's light turned his hair into threads of woven gold and his skin into a beautiful bronze.

You stared at how his smile somehow made his look years younger, but yet also made him seem so much wiser.

Then, what he had said hit you all at once.

Your heart had stopped for a fraction of a second. And then started beating wildly in the next.

You had felt so happy. No, you felt like you could've just drifted away.

But then he plastered on his large, wide grin and clapped you on the back.

"_You're the only family I have left brother." _

And your happiness had been crushed so fast your vision had blurred for a moment.

He had laughed and although the sound was beautiful, your throat had felt like it had closed up.

And then he had walked off, winking at a blushing tavern waitress.

You had never felt so alone.

During nights like tonight, you can hear him louder than ever.

When you're tangled in the sheets, hands kneading and caressing flesh that is just a bit _too_ soft and just a bit _too_ pale.

He hair that's too long, her face too delicate and her voice to sharp.

Usually, knowing the fact that _he's_ touched her, and he's touched _that_ place that you had just touched is enough.

That he had caressed the spot that you're resting your cheek on, that he had kissed the place that your kissing.

But not tonight.

Tonight, under your fingertips, it's not soft, not pale. It's all hard lines and angles.

The hair you feel isn't long; it's short, and coarse. There's a bit of stubble under the chin and you hear low, vibrating, passionate gasps and moans.

"_I love you Arthur,"_ he whispers in your ear before he arches into you, nearly screaming his release.

Hearing his words, you thrust faster, and in that one earth-shattering moment you almost lose yourself.

You bite your tongue to prevent yourself from screaming the name that is there at the tip of your tongue.

"Guinevere," you gasp instead.

_Lancelot._

* * *

CL: Carefully crawls out of hole ahem So, what do you guys think of my first A/L? I got tired of all the stories where Lancelot is suffering from unrequited love… and this was the outcome. So like? No like? Suggestions? Improvements? I really think that Lancelot is the hottest thing; I've drawn several pictures of him…anyone else share my thoughts? 


End file.
